Rodimus Prime
Rodimus Prime (ロディマス・プライム, Rodimasu Puraimu), originally born named as Hot Rod (ホット・ロッド, Hotto Roddo), is a fictional character and protagonist of the DC series. He is more than just a high ranking Autobot officer, but a great military commander of Team Athenia and a superior warrior, much like Optimus Prime, and he doesn't need a badge to prove it! However, he is just a 'bot that strives for peace and freedom. Though his drill sergeant Kup took him for a turbo-revving punk at first, the young bot who would one day, distinguish himself during a live-fire exercise by throwing himself in front of a grenade to save his mentor. From there the higher-ups took special interest in him as a born leader, and he was accepted into the Cybertron Academy a full decade before his boot camp peers. He is extremely popular amongst some of his fellow Autobot brethren, and has mastered several different combat skills, such as servo-to-servo combat. While he has mastered the use a wide arrange of various defensive weaponry, his personal weapon of choice is his uniquely-designed energy bow. In battle, He looks out for everyone, including the enemy, thus making him a great ally in battle. War is not a game to him, though outside of battle, he is really a nice guy. To call the commander of the team a prodigy is an understatement. First at odds with Optimus Prime for his conduct of the war against the Decepticons, however Rodimus Prime did eventually became Optimus' second-in-command and de facto commander of the Autobots when Optimus himself was unavailable. Some even began to refer to him as the "chosen one" after seeing him in action, and when he became the youngest Autobot to be assigned his own command, many felt he was on the fast-track to becoming back into renowned hero again. "Experience is the benchmark of maturity." :—Rodimus Prime. Appearance :Voice actor: Judd Nelson (English), Hiroya Ishimaru (Japanese), Lei Changxi (Chinese), Daniel Gall (French), Stefano Mondini (Italian), Thomas Rau (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Danish), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Spain-Spanish), Hubert Gagnon (French Canadian), Affonso Amajones (Brazilian Portuguese) Jorge García (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Robot Mode Vehicle Mode His vehicle mode on Cybertron was a Cybertronian Truck. * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Rodimus_prime_11961304326_09bef9aedc_b.png|Rodimus Prime's vehicle mode. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Alpha Trion * Autobots ** Zeta Prime ** Bumblebee ** Bulkhead ** Sideswipe ** Ratchet ** Arcee ** Prowl ** Drift ** Windblade ** Wreck-Gar * Omega Sentinels ** Omega Supreme * Mini-Cons * Dinobots ** Grimlock ** Swoop ** Snarl * Wreckers ** Ultra Magnus * Cybertron Elite Guard ** Strongarm ** Jazz ** Blurr ** Safeguard *** Jetfire *** Jetstorm Family Neutral Rivals Enemies * Decepticons ** Megatron ** Shockwave ** Blitzwing ** Lugnut ** Soundwave ** Swindle ** Airachnid ** Insecticons ** Seekers *** Starscream *** Thundercracker *** Dirge *** Thrust *** Sunstorm *** Ramjet *** Skywarp *** Slipstream *** Lockdown ** Ancient Decepticons *** the Fallen * Unicron Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Early years In the waning years of the Golden Age of Cybertron, Skram, Quickslinger, and the youngest Autobot who would later be named Hot Rod were assigned to the drill instructor Kup. Kup named Hot Rod because of his punk attitude and the flames on his chest. At first Kup thought Hot Rod was all smoke and no flame, but during their final training exercise, Skram tripped and dropped a grenade near Kup, causing Hot Rod to jump on top of the grenade to save his instructor. Thankfully, the grenade was a dud, but this event changed Kup's perception of the youngster dramatically. Hot Rod got into the Academy one decade before the rest of his peers and earned himself the nickname "the chosen one." Years of studying taught him every form of hand-to-hand combat and all forms of Autobot weaponry. Soon when war broke out, he became the first Autobot ever to receive the Valor's Flame and it was thus became Rodimus. Battles of Cybertron During the War On Cybertron, Rodimus Prime was a great military commander during the war against the Decepticons, on a par with Optimus (when be became a Prime himself in the future). During the great war, Rodimus clashed against Megatron in battle, in a confrontation memorable enough for Megatron to readilly recall it, despite the innumerable battle he thereafter took part in. Preparing Departure However, he became disillusioned with the endless war and so, Rodimus declared that war was destroying Cybertron. Rodimus vowed he would venture into space to find a new home, and all those who wanted the same could come along. Many Autobots and Decepticons would join him, among whom were accompanied by an Aautoboot team comprised with Red Alert, Landmine, Brawn, Roadblock, and as well as the Transformers who would eventually evolve into the ancestors of the Omnicons, travelled across the galaxy, righting wrongs and defending the innocent. For this, they gained the eternal admiration of other Autobots like Hot Shot. Before his departure, Rodimus passed on the Matrix of Leadership over to Sentinel and thus became his successor as leader of the Autobots. Most of Rodimus's crew eventually chose a peaceful life of mining energon on a new home planet, eventually coming under the leadership of Arcee; Team Athenia continued to wander the galaxy. During his journey through space, Rodimus Prime became a legend, going world to world and liberating the innocent from the unjust. In Space Travel During his travels, Rodimus and his team arrived on Planet Q and made contact with, Alpha Quintesson the ruler of the Quintessons. They eventually left, but Rodimus promised that they would return if the planet was threatened. Sure enough, during the time they were gone, Unicron attempted to devour Planet Q. While the Quintessons fretfully waited for Rodimus to return, Alpha Quintesson enacted a desperate plan to blow up their world in order to injure the chaos bringer. The planet was destroyed, leaving a small number of Quintessons (Alpha Q included) as the sole survivors, sealed deep within Unicron. By the time Team Athenia arrived, all that was left was a field of small asteroids. Synopsis ''Transformers'' Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology * External links * Rodimus Prime Wikipedia * Rodimus Prime Teletraan 1: The Transformers Wiki * Rodimus Prime Transformers Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Autobots